One Simple Day
by Discord1
Summary: Takes place after the series has ended. An average day between Inu-Yasha and Kagome in their new relationship. WARNING: major sap, fluff and general all around warm googly feeling within.


One Simple Day  
  
By: Discord  
  
A/N: Haven't posted anything on ff.net in almost a year and while I'm working on a darker I/K fic, I decided I needed a majorly mushy, fluffy, romantic-dribble-up-the-wazoo one to even it out. This story takes place after the Shikon no Tama, Naraku and Kikyo are all said and done with. I don't go into any specifics because this fic is just about Inu-Yasha and Kagome, and a typical day in their newfound relationship. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1 -- Morning  
  
-----------------  
  
Bright, hot sunlight flooded the bedroom and Kagome rolled over, groaning at the painful lack of dark.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, window," she muttered, reaching behind her to touch the half-asleep hanyou.  
  
Inu-Yasha grumbled and moved closer to Kagome, sliding his arms back around her waist.  
  
"Stop moving woman."  
  
"Curtains," she mumbled, turning to face him. Still keeping her eyes closed to shield them from the light, she bumped her forehead against his and planted a kiss near his eyebrow. "Please?"  
  
Inu-Yasha's response was to move her chin out of the way with his nose and nuzzle down into her neck, pretending he hadn't heard.  
  
Kagome's cheek rested on top of Inu-Yasha's head and her mouth breathed gently in one of his ears, making it twitch.  
  
"Inu-Yasha…" a mild warning quality entered her voice, despite the soft touch and the hanyou found himself raising his head immediately and lifting his half of the blanket.  
  
"I want the curtains closed," he said softly and Kagome nodded with a slight smile as she heard him swing his feet over the side of the bed.   
  
"Sounds like a plan," she murmured, settling herself.  
  
Inu-Yasha made his way across Kagome's bedroom with half-lidded eyes and a wide yawn and snapped her curtains closed, instantly splashing the room in dim.  
  
He quickly walked back to the bed and got under the covers, welcomed by Kagome's hands reaching up and lightly tugging on the ends of his hair. She knew just how his white mane fell when he leaned over and she didn't have to say anything to know it would be hanging down in front of him enough for her to grab onto.  
  
Inu-Yasha lay down on his back and smiled his approval as a warm Kagome rested her head against his chest. Her fingers grazed down his side to stop at the top of the plaid boxers he wore and she turned her face and smiled into his skin as she played with the elastic hem.  
  
Inu-Yasha rumbled from deep in his throat and moved his arms, encircling the small of her back with one and placing the other lightly atop her head. He ran over the edge of her ear with his thumb and rumbled louder as he felt her smile grow.  
  
"I luff doo," she whispered into his chest and Inu-Yasha grinned.  
  
"I love you too woman."  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled her closer to his head and lifted her face up to meet his gaze. The arm around her waist tightened as his eyes gave her an intense look and Kagome surged forward, pressing her mouth against his. She knew when her man wanted a kiss.   
  
The touch was light at first. Soft, sweet and tasting of love.  
  
Kagome parted her lips and let Inu-Yasha deepen the kiss, taking control. His tongue flicked out into her mouth and Kagome gave a little laugh.   
  
The hanyou backed off immediately and she could tell from his flattened ears that he was embarrassed.  
  
"No Inu-Yasha," she smiled and closed the space between them. "It's just that I'm still recovering from last night. We both know how it always starts."  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears perked a little at the reference to the power and stamina of his manhood but still looked disappointed that he hadn't gotten a good taste.  
  
Kagome reached up and touched one of his expressive ears, smiling widely as the hanyou closed his eyes for a moment and rumbled again. She began caressing the soft fur with her fingers and was taken completely by surprise as Inu-Yasha reached a bold hand out and cupped her bare breast.  
  
Kagome gasped and blushed, whipping her attention to meet his gaze.  
  
"You know what touching my ears does to me. You tease me, I tease you," he smiled and kissed her before she could protest. It was warm and tender and touched with a hint of amusement and when he pulled away Kagome blushed again.  
  
"You're right," she smiled sheepishly, pulling herself up onto his chest and touching her forehead with his.  
  
Inu-Yasha closed his eyes again at the contact and when he opened them, Kagome saw complete trust and contentment in their amber depths.  
  
Kagome smiled and lowered her head, snuggling up under his chin. The hanyou kissed the top of her head as she settled and breathed in deep her scent. She smelled of the Sengoku Jidai and him and their love from the night before, but her own scent weaved itself gently through it all. Cherry blossoms. Feminine… unassuming… there.   
  
He trailed his free hand up her back to finger the long dark hair that spilled down her shoulders while the other lay protectively around her hips. As she murmured softly into his Adam's apple, Inu-Yasha didn't think there were words to describe all that he felt. She made him so…. complete. And there was nowhere he would rather be, ever again.  
  
-------------------  
  
A/N: Hope you liked that first installment ^_^. Too short? Too dumb? Was it just me or do they fidget a lot when they cuddle o_0? Ah well. Chapter 2, titled 'Midday' will be out soon. 


End file.
